Strawberry Shortcake in: The Berry Tin Soldier
by AlexWong
Summary: Strawberry Shortcake and her friends are doing a play based on a fairy tale... with some gender changes.
1. Chapter 1: Starting a Brand-New Play

Strawberry Shortcake in: The Berry Tin Soldier

By Alexander Wong

Hello, everyone. Sorry I took so long writing but I was too lazy to write my stories. So I decided to create a new story based on the 2003-2008 Strawberry Shortcake series along with two characters from the 1980's series. Unfortunately, I do not own anything because the Strawberry Shortcake series belong to American Greetings. Still, I will know that if anyone reads my fan-fictional fairy tale, then everyone will like it. Hope you enjoy it, because here's the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Starting a Brand-New Play

"And they lived happily ever after," Strawberry Shortcake finished reading a book to her friends. Strawberry invited her friends Orange Blossom, Angel Cake, Peppermint Fizz, Crepe Suzette and Ginger Snap for a storytelling. The book she was reading was called "The Brave Tin Soldier"; and it was interesting to everyone.

"Incroyable!" Crepes' exclaimed as Strawberry Shortcake put down the book. "I have never seen a brave soldier fell in love with a dancer as he faced many adventures."

"Yeah, Strawberry, it's amazing, it is, I like it, I really do", Ginger spoke rapidly to Strawberry.

"It surely is romantic," Angel Cake sighed dreamily. "Despite many dangers, he still became steadfast and in love".

"Yeah, great," Peppermint Fizz spoke in sarcasm since she probably didn't like the gender of the book.

"Well," Strawberry said. "While I was reading the book, I was wondering… why don't we do a play based on the story?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Strawberry Shortcake!" Orange Blossom shouted. "We should start a play based on it."

"Alright, then," Angel said. "What should we do first?" "Well, according to the beginning of the story, there were 25 tin soldiers and they were all brothers." Ginger replied.

"So, we should audition twenty-five boys to play the soldiers," Orange replied.

"Except one problem," Strawberry spoke in sadness. "What?" the others questioned.

"In Strawberryland, there are many girls and one boy, Huckleberry Pie," Strawberry answered.

"That's true, Strawberry," said Angel. "So, what can we do, Strawberry?"

Then, Peppermint Fizz spoke up and said, "Come on, guys! Don't you realize that girls can be better soldiers than boys? If these soldiers can keep their eyes face front, then so can we."

"You know, I think Peppermint's right," Orange Blossom agreed. "Good idea, Peppermint," said Strawberry.

"Yeah, great idea, Peppermint," Ginger nodded. "So, instead of 25 boys, we can get 25 girls, starting with us," Angel said.

"Yeah, and Strawberry, Mon Cherie, you can be the main character of the story," Crepe said.

"Wow," Strawberry said as she never had portrayed a soldier before.

"Well, alright", Peppermint nodded in agreement. "If you guys make me the leader of the tin soldiers."

"Why don't we audition some of our friends close to us like Blueberry Muffin, Raspberry Torte, Lemon Meringue, and Rainbow Sherbet?" Angel said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ginger nodded. "And also our friends far away from the sea, Coco Calypso and Seaberry Delight".

"What about my friends from around the World like Tea Blossom, Tangerina Torta, and Frosty Puff?" Crepe spoke.

"How about Apricot, Cherry Jam, Plum Puddin', Banana Candy, and Watermelon Kiss?" Orange spoke. "We shouldn't forget about them as well."

"Don't forget about our other friends Peach Blush and Café Ole", said Peppermint.

"And last but not least, our friends from the country Annie Oatmeal and Carmel Corn. Along with my friend from Berrywood, Lime Light", Strawberry finished.

"Alright, that's all 25 girls," Orange counted. "Now, what about the costumes?"

"Well, my friends," Crepe said. "I have a friend from Eggland who worked at the Palace. He has some outfits that have a right fit and can show the similarity to the soldiers."

"Alright, then," Strawberry said. "Now we have the auditions and the costumes. Let's start a play!"

And so, they began to do the auditions and costumes for a different but good play.


	2. Chapter 2: Making a Tin Soldier Laugh

Chapter 2: Making a Tin Soldier Laugh

Huckleberry Pie was riding down the road on his skateboard, doing ollies and sliding down rails.

"Boy, I wonder why Strawberry called me for," said Huckleberry, as he was riding down on his board. "From what I heard, Strawberry must be doing a play".

As Huckleberry leaped on the road in Strawberryland, he was enjoying himself and approaching to Strawberry Shortcake's house. When he arrived, Huckleberry leaped from his skateboard and grabbed it by his own hand.

"Boy, this could be interesting," Huckleberry spoke as he went to Strawberry's house. "I wonder what kind of play Strawberry and her friends might be doing? Maybe the play could be based on a fairy tale, like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs? Nah, I bet it must be on the Princess and the Frog. Or maybe, we might be doing Cinderella again? Well, I can't wait to what it… is?"

Huckleberry stopped speaking when he opened the door and, suddenly, he couldn't believe what he saw!

On the platform, where the spotlight was showing, were twenty-five people standing still next to each other with their arms down in a straight line. What was stranger to Huckleberry was that they were dressed identically in red tunics with gold buttons, white belts, and black pants with a red stripe down the side. They were also wearing shiny black shoes, white gloves and furry black hats.

This made Huckleberry very puzzled, as he had never seen people dressed like this before.

Then, Huckleberry laughed and said, "Ok, guys, enough fooling around. Just, what is going on here? Why are you dress like that?"

Not a single person said a word, as their eyes were front and they were steadfast like soldiers in uniform.

"Come on, guys," Huckleberry demanded. "Stop trying to be so silent."

The people were still being silent and standing still. Huckleberry was going to leave when he heard "Don't say a word, Ginger."

Huckleberry turned his eyes around and caught his eye on the first person. Hearing Ginger's name, Huckleberry finally knew what was going on. So, he hatched a plan to break their stance.

Huckleberry approached to the person next to the first. Then, he scrunched his lips and crossed his eyes.

It was a pretty funny face, but Ginger didn't laugh. "I told you, Ginger", said the person on the left. "Don't make a sound."

Huckleberry then bent over and placed his hands on the ground. He rested his knees on his elbows and then very, very slowly straightened his legs on the air.

"Everyone smiles when someone stands on his head", Huckleberry said. The soldier didn't crack a smile.

Just as Huckleberry was about to give up with a sigh… _Boom!_ Huckleberry wasn't very good at handstands. Huckleberry flipped right over… and landed at his bottom!

Now _that _was funny! Ginger Snap couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Ha!" Huckleberry smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist my funniness, Ginger!"

Ginger kept on laughing, which caused the person next to her to chuckle a little bit. Then, she started to giggle. Finally, she began to laugh. Then the next person came after her. And another one came after her. And another one came after her as well.

Soon, everyone began to laugh while the first one told them to stop laughing many times.

"Girls, stop laughing!" she ordered. "Soldiers in uniform are not supposed to laugh! Please... ha… stop laugh… Ha! Ha! Ha!"

But, in the end, she began to laugh with the other girls.

After they finished laughing, Huckleberry then questioned the girls, "Why are you dressed like that? Aren't they stuffy and make you sweat?"

Orange Blossom answered "We're making a play based on the story, The Tin Soldier".

"And Strawberry Shortcake is portraying the title character", Angel Cake added.

"Girls dressing up as tin soldiers?" Huckleberry ridiculed. "No way! That can't be possible".

"Hey", said Peppermint Fizz. "If boys are good as soldiers, then so can girls. And even though we're dressed the same, I'm the leader."

"Well, now that we are dressed as tin soldiers", said Plum Puddin'. "We need other people to portray the other characters."

"You're right, Plum", said Banana Candy. "Let's get our former enemies Sour Grapes as the Jack-in-the Box and the Purple Pie Man as the rat".

"What about our pets? They can be the other toys", Tea Blossom suggested.

"Ok, we've got the rest of the parts filled… except one"' Annie Oatmeal proclaimed.

"What's that?" questioned Coco Calypso.

"The tin soldier was in love with a ballerina", Annie replied. "So we need someone to fill that part".

"But who?" said the other girls. Then, their eyes turned on Huckleberry and he said "Oh, no. I do not want to be the ballerina. I always do boy roles".

The girls, including Peppermint had to agree with him. No one will want to see a boy in a ballet dress like a girl.

Suddenly, Strawberry had an idea. "Hey, what if Huckleberry is a wooden soldier?"

"That's a great idea, Strawberry", said Orange. The girls happily agreed with that idea.

Huckleberry even smiled at her idea. He always wanted to be a wooden soldier, dressed in a blue shirt with silver buttons, a black belt, and white pants with a blue stripe down. He was also wearing a blue cap with a feather, white gloves, and shiny white shoes, Huckleberry even imagined himself holding a sword and becoming brave.

"Alright", said Huckleberry proudly. "I'll be your wooden soldier!"

The girls cheered and Crepes then said, "I'll call my friend from Eggland again to get another costume, _Mon Ami_".

Now, they have everything to begin their play, even with some small gender changes in the story.


End file.
